bloodbowl_legendaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Bowl Legendary Edition:If You Are New to Blood Bowl
If you are new to the universe of Blood Bowl, it can all seem so overwhelming. Various races, Star Players, Orks, the Elves, Dungeon Bowl...it is downright incomprehensible for someone who has never been introduced to these concepts before. For the true novice, the Blood Bowl Legendary Edition Wiki can serve as a real resource to help bring you up to speed on what the hobby is all about. This page will provide a few short suggestions about how to navigate the wiki so that you can gain a basic understanding of a fictional universe nearly as detailed as our own. First, to get a basic understanding of what is happening in the universe of Blood Bowl, you should read the Timeline of the Blood Bowl Universe, which will fully explain Blood Bowl's unique dating system. This will provide you with a broad overview of all the major events that have defined the Blood Bowl universe and the major factions that contend with one another within its confines. Next, you should look at Blood Bowl Races which will provide you with a more in-depth look at the primary factions in this fantasy setting and the faction whose perspective (by necessity, since we are all human) dominates the published information here on the wiki. Once you have gained this broad view of the immensity that is Blood Bowl and Warhammer Fantasy, you should continue your exploration by investigating each of the major factions, most likely starting with the Human Team, who are both versatile and specialized. Their flexibility on the pitch allows them to be equally at home running the ball, passing it, or ignoring it and pounding the opposition into the turf instead. The Blood Bowl Races wiki page is what we call a portal page, whose catergories, listed at the bottom of the page in blue text, can lead you out to dozens of other pages which will allow you to gain a better understanding of more specialised topics. This structure is repeated for each of the Blood Bowl setting's major factions on their relevant portal page. So if you want to start an exploration of the Chaos Team, start with the Chaos page and then use its bottom-of-the-page categories to explore more specialised Chaos topics, and so on for each of the other major factions listed on the main (front) page of the wiki. Because of the enormous capacity for networked information provided by a wiki structure, you will soon discover that every page can lead you along another route of knowledge and exploration of the Blood Bowl universe that you did not expect. I hope this short guide is useful for those seeking to navigate our ever-expanding database for the first time, and I envy the thrill of discovery you are about to enjoy as you explore the brutal and savage game of Blood Bowl! --Algrim Whitefang, Lead Administrator, Blood Bowl Legendary Edition Wiki, June 28, 2014